Episode 8755 (21st October 2015)
Plot Sarah and Bethany prepare to fly back to Italy. Carla tells the machinists they've secured a new order and it's all hands on deck. Audrey is touched when Ken gives her a radio as hers is on the blink. Bethany thinks he fancies her. Jason, Gary and Chesney arrange a lads' night out. Johnny orders cheaper material from a supplier friend of his to recoup some of the money Carla lost. Sarah tells Kylie that David threatened her. Kylie is shocked and begs her not to leave as Callum will have won. She convinces her to spend a few weeks in Milan to clear her head and then return. David isn't pleased. Audrey takes Ken out to lunch as a thank you. Beth struggles with the cheap material. Johnny takes over her machine and forces the material through, breaking the needle. Work in the factory comes to a halt while Johnny repairs the machine. Luke tells Jamie to leave Steph alone but Jamie repeats his warning to post nude photos of her online. Maria leaves for Cyprus as Sarah and Bethany depart for Milan. David and Kylie row over his threat to frame Sarah. David advises Kylie to co-operate as she's the one who killed Callum. Luke rings Jamie and agrees to race. Izzy, Alya and Anna have a girls' night in. Alya feels guilty when Izzy admits that she likes her and doesn't mind that she's marrying Gary. Aidan admits to Carla that they got the material on the cheap. Carla reminds him that it's her reputation at stake. Knowing what David is capable of, Kylie begins to wish she'd gone with Sarah to get away from him. Cast Regular cast *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Carla Connor - Alison King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush Guest cast *Jamie Bowman - James Atherton Places *Coronation Street exterior *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner Notes *Last appearance of Maria Connor until 11th April 2016. Maria was written out on a temporary basis as Samia Ghadie went on maternity leave. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla is far from happy with Johnny's choice of supplier; Sarah tells Kylie that David threatened to shop her to the police; and Luke assures Maria his racing career is over as she leaves for Cyprus. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,420,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2015 episodes